How they were chosenand WHY they were chosen
by L1v
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened in the whole wide world that resulted to the Sanzo-ikkou being assigned to go on a journey?


How they were chosen...and WHY they were chosen By: Liv  
  
Disclaimer: Kazuya Minekura-sama claims property over Gensomaden Saiyuki.  
  
Author's note: Kore wa ore no first comedy fic desu! ^..^ Actually, it's pretty weird, y'know? I usually start writing fanfics on a certain series with a comedy fic but I end up writing an inspirational one as my first fic for Gensomaden Saiyuki. But oh well. *shrugs* Don't believe me on the Sanbutushin's names. I just invented them. I mean, I DO need to call them names on writing this fic!  
  
Or if their names ever ARE mentioned, I guess no one told me about it! ^^;;  
  
Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC! *snaps fingers*  
  
*****  
  
"K, Kanzeon Bosatsu!" The old Jiroushin whispered as he panicked upon seeing Kanzeon Bosatsu yawn widely. "I, it's too open!!"  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu was on a special seat with Jiroushin beside her in the middle of the room, watching her welcoming ceremony in the Changan Temple take place. "This is boring."  
  
"K, Kanzeon--"  
  
"The heavenly buddhas who maintain peace throughout Togenkyou-Sanbutushin desu!!" A loud voiced monk, actually the announcer, introduced the next batch of special people who are to participate in the meeting Kanzeon Bosatsu had so abruptly called.  
  
The huge doors opened as the three buddhas came in. Mujaki, the long-haired one, on the left most, Kandai, the bearded man, on the middle and Tanjun, the short-haired Buddha on the right . Their names respectively literally mean 'Innocence', 'Generosity' (whose name's meaning will take action on the latter part of the meeting) and 'Simplicity'.  
  
The Sanbutushin knelt and bowed in front of Kanzeon Bosatsu who sat cross- legged.  
  
"The seven wise monks--"  
  
"Stop the formalities." Kanzeon Bosatsu interrupted the announcer bringing shock to everyone in the room. "That will be enough." She smiled.  
  
"D, demo...Kanzeon Bosatsu!" The announcer spoke. "You're presence--"  
  
"I didn't ask for this wide a room, and this quantity of people. All I want is a talk with the Sanbutushin."  
  
Murmurs were exchanged inside the room but Kanzeon Bosatsu was indifferent.  
  
"Kanzeon Bosatsu," Jiroushin bent and whispered to her. "They must have been tensed for days! Awaiting your coming...this must have been practiced for days!!"  
  
"Jiroushin," Kanzeon Bosatsu turned to her faithful companion. "Would you still care about formalities when the end of the world is coming?"  
  
Jiroushin found himself speechless. As always, Kanzeon Bosatsu has a point.  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu turned to the announcer. "Leave."  
  
The announcer was taken aback. "N, nani?!"  
  
"The only ones I want to remain are the Sanbutushin."  
  
The monks looked at each other, just as the Sanbutushin looked at each other with nervousness and confusion.  
  
"Go on, scurry away. Shoo." Kanzeon Bosatsu gestured for them to leave and watched the audience gradually decrease and finally, they were alone. "Jiroushin,"  
  
"Hai! Kanzeon Bosatsu!!" Jiroushin said.  
  
"Close the doors."  
  
"Yoshi!" With that, Jiroushin hurriedly jogged off.  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu's eyes turned to Kandai. "Is the blond monk here?"  
  
"Y, you mean...Genjo Sanzo?"  
  
*****  
  
"Hwachoo!"  
  
"Na, Sanzo!" The boy with a golden headband turned to his chaperone as they stopped by a flower shop. "I didn't know you were allergic to flowers."  
  
"Urusai." The monk dismissed easily.  
  
*****  
  
"I...iiya! He's not in the temple."  
  
"Good." Kanzeon Bosatsu smiled. From the heaven, she saw someone send this Genjo Sanzo to an errand with that little monkey boy. "So, let's talk business. You DO know the agenda of this meeting, don't you?" She found Jiroushin returning to his post.  
  
"Hai! Kanzeon Bosatsu," Kandai bowed his head. "We have seen warriors, all strong and mighty, capable for the journey that lies ahead!"  
  
"All of them proved worthy of such mission, Kanzeon Bosatsu." Mujaki said next. "None feared nor cowered."  
  
"We have chosen a few men who could go for the journey, Kanzeon Bosatsu." Tanjun continued. "Demo, we are waiting for your decision."  
  
"Kanzeon Bosatsu," Kandai called once more. "Who shall you choose among the men whom we have chosen?"  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu wore a sly smile. "I choose none of them."  
  
Everyone turned to the goddess. "NONE?!" They all exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
"Aa. None." Kanzeon Bosatsu repeated.  
  
"D, demo, K, Kanzeon Bosatsu...!" Jiroushin found the woman looking at him. "D, doushite??"  
  
"Simple, they're not cute, they're not even handsome. They all stink and they won't even attract the woman with the cheapest taste on men. They all talk so loudly and they're all so arrogant, I could slap all of them and send them back to their mommies. Most importantly," Kanzeon Bosatsu smiled. "They're not sexy and luscious."  
  
Kandai felt a shiver run down his spine. "W, what do you mean...?!"  
  
"As always, I decided to look for my boys on my own." Kanzeon Bosatsu saw the door opening and saw a young monk peeking.  
  
"K, Kanzeon Bosatsu...l, lunch is served."  
  
"Ah! You've served me lunch? How hospitable." Kanzeon Bosatsu stood up and stepped down the short stairway. She walked pass the three kneeling bodies with Jiroushin following her. "Come, let's eat." She heard bodies moved behind her and knew they were following. "What do we have for lunch?"  
  
"Ramen, roasted duck, mixed vegetable, some other more specialties and the main course: Buddha Jumping Wall." Tanjun answered.  
  
"Ah! That soup?" Kanzeon Bosatsu glanced at the Buddha. "What a nice choice, I didn't know you knew my favorite."  
  
Tanjun blinked. "Demo--"  
  
"Shhh! Speak no more, Tanjun." Kandai said.  
  
Tanjun whispered back to Kandai. "Demo, we just followed the lunch coarse she gave us."  
  
"Now I see why it is a bit...unorganized." Mujaki said.  
  
*****  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu settled down her chop sticks and watched a monk take her dirty bowl away. She smelt the scent of the Buddha Jumping Wall that wafted over to her. "Mmm! The smell never fails to hunger me. I've never had this soup in years...literally." She laughed loudly after she had said that.  
  
Everyone had a huge sweat drop on their heads.  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu cleared her throat and took her spoon. "Anyway, let's continue." She sipped on her soup, to which Jiroushin is glad is done with delicacy, as the monks left them alone.  
  
"A, anou...K, Kanzeon Bosatsu," Kandai cleared his throat. "Thi, this has been bothering us for...quite some time demo...who have you chosen?"  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu sat straight. "Four men with mismatched personalities."  
  
"F, four?!" The sanbutushin spat, disbelief clearly written on their faces.  
  
"Oh? Is something wrong?" Kanzeon Bosatsu blinked. However, she wasn't surprised at all. In fact, she was pretty much amused.  
  
"K, Kanzeon Bosatsu," Tanjun spoke. "We have chosen 20 warriors with great strength for the journey to the west. Demo, why do you choose four strangers?"  
  
"These 20 warriors, even if they all agree with each other, will end up killing each other. They're surely power hungry. Because of them the journey would be disastrous. Besides, I doubt they would do this unconditionally and I doubt they know what they are up against." Once again, she is proven with point.  
  
Silence enveloped the place.  
  
"Dakara, Kanzeon Bosatsu," Mujaki spoke. "Who have you chosen?"  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu smiled. Things were beginning to be interesting. "One is...a little monkey with a huge appetite for anything and is under a blond cutie."  
  
The sanbutushin looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"I meant...Son Goku."  
  
*****  
  
"HACHOO!!"  
  
"Bakasaru!!"  
  
*WHACK!*  
  
"Itaiii! Naaaa, Sanzooo! Why did you hit me??"  
  
"If you're going to sneeze, sneeze somewhere else! Not on me!"  
  
*****  
  
"S, Son Goku?" Kandai spoke. "Doushite, Kanzeon Bosatsu?"  
  
"Oh we'll need a comedy relief ." Was Kanzeon Bosatsu's simple reply. "Other than that, it would be fun to have a journey pet along with them."  
  
"Demo, Kanzeon Bosatsu! He has a strong appetite!"  
  
"You're fearing bankruptcy and hunger?" Kanzeon Bosatsu knew what Kandai meant. "I have that solved. Besides, who would feed him if that blond cutie isn't around?"  
  
"Dakara..." Mujaki spoke. "You meant this...blond cutie to be...?"  
  
"Aa." Kanzeon Bosatsu said. "Konzen Douji."  
  
"Eh?" All three buddhas said and blinked simultaneously.  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu smiled. "I meant to say...Genjo Sanzo."  
  
"Genjo Sanzo?" Kandai repeated. "Demo...confidentially...Genjo Sanzo is corrupt!"  
  
"But he's cute."  
  
Jiroushin hoped he had just told Kanzeon Bosatsu he was sick or something so he could be excused to attending this meeting. But he would have to regret it for the moment.  
  
Kandai found himself speechless.  
  
"Either way, there's no way you can change my decision. I'm the Great Kanzeon Bosatsu and my decision is absolute."  
  
Silence once more enveloped the place.  
  
"...M, moving on--"  
  
"I would also need a good kisser in the group."  
  
"Kisser?!" The Sanbutushin repeated once more.  
  
"And...who could this...kisser be?" Tanjun asked the goddess.  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu smiled. "A naughty man. That includes the lower body."  
  
Somehow, Mujaki found disgust on the description.  
  
"Kenren Taisho."  
  
"Who?" Mujaki blinked.  
  
"Kanzeon Bosatsu," Jiroushin moved close to the goddess who moved close to him. "I think he presently goes by the name of...Sha Gojyo."  
  
*****  
  
"WhaaaauuughhhACHOO!" The red-haired man sniffed as he scratched his nose. "Shimata, my good yawn was rudely interrupted."  
  
"Yareyare desu ne, Gojyo. I'm sure you'll have one of those pretty soon."  
  
"Hontou ni? That's bad news. That means I'll be bored again pretty soon."  
  
*****  
  
"Sha Gojyo it is, then." Kanzeon Bosatsu shrugged.  
  
"Kanzeon Bosatsu, what would his purpose in the journey be?" Tanjun asked.  
  
"An annoying factor that adds up to the fun of the journey."  
  
"Are?" Tanjun blinked. "That doesn't seem to be related to him being a good kisser."  
  
"I want a good kisser." The goddess smile. "In the near future...you will see why." Somehow, Jiroushin didn't want to know why. He had a gut feeling it would be for another one of Kanzeon Bosatsu's Great Escape from Boredom.  
  
"For our final member, I want a man with a beautiful face." Kanzeon Bosatsu stated. "A weirdo with a beautiful face. Though...he's not much of a weirdo now."  
  
"And that would be...?" Mujaki spoke.  
  
"I think he prefers to be called as Cho Hakkai now."  
  
"Nani?!" The Sanbutushin went.  
  
*****  
  
"Hach!"  
  
"Eh?" The red-haired man who was lying on the couch turned to his dark- haired friend who was cleaning the table. "You said something?"  
  
"Nandemo nai." He shook his head. "I just sneezed."  
  
"Are--that was a sneeze?!"  
  
*****  
  
"Cho Gonou you meant?!" Kandai spat.  
  
"Aa, doushite?" Kanzeon Bosatsu found nothing wrong. But she enjoyed the looks on the sanbutushin's faces.  
  
"Demo! Kanzeon Bosatsu! Cho Gonou murdered 1000 demons! That's a crime!!"  
  
"Oh, he did us a favor of exterminating 1000 morons off the face of Togenkyou."  
  
"N, nani?!"  
  
"Other than that, Kenren needs a companion. And besides, he's too beautiful to ignore. And they'll need transportation. He'll handle that." She stood up.  
  
Jiroushin hurriedly did so, as well. And so did the Buddhas.  
  
"Transportation?" Tanjun asked.  
  
"They're going to take a jeep over to the west." Kanzeon Bosatsu said simply.  
  
"Jiipu?? But where would they get one??"  
  
"They already HAVE one." Kanzeon Bosatsu smiled. "A little white dragon that goes 'kyu'."  
  
*****  
  
"Kyu!"  
  
"Hakuryu?" The dark-haired man patted the dragon on his lap.  
  
"Kyukyu."  
  
"Daijoubu."  
  
"Wow, it even says 'excuse me'."  
  
*****  
  
"Kanzeon Bosatsu!" Jiroushin spat. "You would seriously use Goujun in this journey??"  
  
"You thought I was joking?" Kanzeon Bosatsu looked at Jiroushin. "I doubt Konzen would ever go to this journey with a mere horse. That boy is such a sophisticated one." She dismissed Jiroushin and turned to Kandai. "For their money, I want you to lend them your gold card."  
  
"NANI?!" Kandai leaned forward in disbelief. "Seriously now, Kanzeon Bosatsu?!"  
  
"Aa." Kanzeon Bosatsu said. "They DO have to feed that little saru of theirs. Also, you will let them use it to buy clothes, drinks, cigarettes, tents, lighters, sakes and whatnots."  
  
"D, demo...!" Kandai stuttered. This is all too sudden! "K, Kanzeon Bosatsu...have mercy on us!"  
  
"I give mercy my way."  
  
"Doushite...??" Kandai felt as if he was ripped off his wealth while Mujaki and Tanjun both looked at the gold card Kandai had so painfully revealed for a sad farewell.  
  
"I told you I have things under control." Kanzeon Bosatsu walked away from her seat and pass the Buddhas with Jiroushin following her. "I'd love to stay and have tea with you or probably a game of mahjongg. But Tenshi misses me and I have to go back to that boring world." She held the door knobs and glanced at the Sanbutushin with a smile. "I want to see their beautiful faces before they die." She faced and opened the huge doors loudly. The light from outside shone on her, casting the shadow of a beautiful swan. "Go and tell Konzen Douji of his mission with his followers, Son Goku, Kenren Taisho, and Tenpou Gensui." She smiled once more. "Or should I say...Genjo Sanzo, Son Goku, Sha Gojyo and Cho Hakkai."  
  
Truly, Kanzeon Bosatsu's exit was strong with emotions. There is nothing the Sanbutushin could deny about that.  
  
"The journey to the west will start tomorrow." Were Kanzeon Bosatsu's last words. And soon she was gone with Jiroushin.  
  
When they were finally alone in the silent room, Kandai took his two fellow Buddhas by their shoulders. "It's okay. This is something we have to do for the sake of Togenkyou."  
  
"I am afraid for both us and Genjo Sanzo's party." Tanjun mourned along.  
  
"I feel what we will experience is harder than the journey itself." Mujaki sighed and shook her head.  
  
+owari~+ 


End file.
